Incredulous
by Lady Jen 00
Summary: Hermione and Draco see each other. They really see each other, in a way neither of them could have ever imagined. Is it love? Will it turn into regret?


Summary: Hermione and Draco see each other. They really see each other, in a way neither of them could have ever imagined...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! But this idea is mine... ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cold night air embraced Hermione as she stepped onto the portico on the Hogwarts grounds. The night welcomed Hermione into its darkness and mystery. Many students were inside the castle because of the freezing air, but few could be seen roaming on the grounds. Snowflakes began to fall softly and slowly, letting Britain know that it was time for winter. The winter season always gave Hermione a feeling of calmness and serenity, like waves gently lapping into a sandy shore.  
  
Hermione usually felt very lonely and forgotten this year. Harry and Ron were there for her, but she felt like there was a gaping hole inside of her. What could fill the hole?  
  
As if an answer to her question, Hermione heard footsteps walk onto the portico. But wait-this was not an answer. It was Draco Malfoy. He could not fill anything inside of her. The most he could do was take away. Hermione squinted her eyes from the cold to see him. His blonde hair shone under the dim light coming from inside the castle. A smirk was planted on his face.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he sneered at Hermione.  
  
"I should ask you the same," Hermione snapped. She did not want to have to put up with his ridiculing right now.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I can go wherever I want in this castle. There's too much chaos in there." He pointed towards the castle. "Someone set a Blast-Ended- Skewert loose."  
  
"I bet it was you," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Hermione jerked her head up at him. "Nothing." Silence lay between them for what seemed like an age.  
  
"Well?" Hermione said. Draco gave her a confused look. "Aren't you going to say something? Something about my parents, about me being a mudblood? Shouldn't you be throwing rude comments at me?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Not in the mood."  
  
Not is the mood? That was bull. Since when was Draco Malfoy not in the mood to put Hermione through pain? "What do you mean 'you're not in the mood'?"  
  
He shrugged yet again and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes narrowed. "You still haven't told me why you're out here."  
  
"I didn't know you were expecting me to tell you." Tension hung in the air for a brief moment. Both Draco and Hermione said nothing. The snow began to fall heavier and the wind howled, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine.  
  
Draco, very unexpectedly, leaned against the wall facing the outdoors, just as Hermione was doing. He folded his hands and looked at Hermione with gleaming eyes. She tried to avoid his piercing stare, but she felt uncomfortable knowing his eyes were staring at the side of her head. As the wind blew faster, Hermione turned her head, struggling to keep her eyes open. Draco looked different. His eyes were no longer dull and hard. They were watery and full of life. Hermione also noticed that they were rather red.  
  
Hermione stifled back a laugh. "Were you-crying?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything for a time. "No..." he said unconvincingly.  
  
"You were!" Hermione said delightfully. Draco had been CRYING. That meant he was either in pain or saddened. Feeling her spirit lift higher, she said, "Why?"  
  
Draco looked at her painfully. "My father was killed."  
  
The words penetrated Hermione mind. She felt terrible. She had been feeling overjoyed when she found out Draco was crying... but if she had known the reason... Oh dear.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione wanted to say, but she couldn't. She would not let herself feel sympathy for this boy. Draco sighed and looked to the sky.  
  
"I never loved him because he never loved me. He would never give me a chance; he never even liked me a little bit. We had a fight the last time I saw him. The very last thing I said to him was 'I hate you...'" He stopped there.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt the urge to embrace Draco. It was the most ridiculous feeling ever, but it seemed so right. She had no idea how much Draco went through. He didn't have people to call a family, nor a place to call his true home. No one ever loved him. He was forgotten; he had a pained childhood. Memories invaded his mind of his father's wretched behavior towards Draco. He had no one; no one to show him the sun during the rain, no one to express love to him.  
  
Draco lowered his head into his hands and sighed deeply. Hermione couldn't say anything. She wanted to, but it would seem too awkward. "I'm sorry," Hermione barely whispered. Draco lifted his head up and looked at Hermione. "What did you say?" he said.  
  
"I said I'm sorry." Draco was silent. The silence was just too loud; Hermione turned on her heel and began to walk away. Before she could reach the door to enter the castle, she heard, "Did you mean that?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. She nodded.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. I never loved him. I never called him my father. I just didn't want him to die knowing that I hated him. I just don't know what I feel for him. It's not love, but not hate."  
  
These words. They could not be flowing from this treacherous, malcontent boy. If Hermione would cry, Draco would smile. If Hermione were lost, he would be found. He was everything she hated, everything she despised. And yet, he was so... addictive. Hermione wanted to hold his warm body against hers and whisper into his neck that everything was fine, even if it was not.  
  
Draco shook his head sadly. "My mom is going senile; she can't accept the fact that my father will never walk through the front door again. She won't talk, she won't eat, and she won't sleep. It's like everyone is fading out of my life altogether."  
  
Hermione was speechless. What was she supposed to say to comfort him? Did he want any comfort?  
  
"Maybe I should leave..."  
  
"No," Draco said. "Stay." Hermione titled her head onto her shoulder and looked questionably at Draco. He gazed at her.  
  
Was Hermione actually beginning to understand him?  
  
Ungluing her feet from the floor, Hermione stepped back to the spot she had been standing in before Draco came.  
  
"Why am I here?" Hermione said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why am I with you? Why are you with me?"  
  
Draco took her hand and pulled her closer. He lifted her chin up and breathed softly, "Because I want you to be."  
  
Hermione looked up at him innocently. His eyes were full. Full of what? Anger, sadness, love, longing, need, hope?  
  
And then he kissed her. It was too much. It was crazy. It was abnormal. It was wrong. But it felt so right. Hermione lost herself in his kiss, wanting to moment to last forever. And then.  
  
"Hermione?!" She pulled away from Draco and whirled around. It was Harry and Ginny. Hermione tried to run away out of embarrassment, but Draco gripped her wrist.  
  
"Don't leave," he whispered. "Let them see."  
  
And she was lost in his passion again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So. Tell me. What did you think? Should I continue? Please PLEASE review for me! Reviews mean a lot to me! Tell me what you think!!  
  
Lady  
  
Jen 


End file.
